Camelot
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Raoul is King of Camelot. His wife is Christine. His best friend is the French knight. What no one knows is that Erik and Christine have been having an affair. Full summary inside.
1. The Simple Joys Of Maidenhood

**Raoul is King of Camelot. His wife is Christine. His best friend is the French knight, Erik. What no one knows is that Erik and Christine have been having an affair. Things become worse at the arrival of Raoul's i****llegitimate son, Mordred. ****Based on Lerner and Lowe's _Camelot_.**

* * *

><p><strong> <em> Camelot<em>**

"Christine, would you get Erik for me, please?" Raoul asked his queen.

"Of course, love."

Christine and Raoul were King and Queen of Camelot. It was a fair sized kingdom that was originally French, but the city itself was in England. No one obeyed law very readily and when Raoul had become king he was determined to change that.

The two guards in front of Erik's door bowed.

"Your Grace,"

"Is Sir Erik in there?"

"Yes, milady." They opened the doors for her.

"Your Grace," Erik bowed. The doors closed and Erik led her over to the balcony that over looked the abandoned garden. As soon as they were out of earshot of the guards, Christine spoke.

"Raoul wants to see you, Erik."

"Is it urgent?"

"No."

"Good." Erik pulled Christine over and dipped his head to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Erik, the guards are right outside." She whispered.

"Alright then…"

"Tonight?"

"Yes," Christine nodded. "Tonight, midnight. Now, go."

"After you, milady."

Christine giggled and the two left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short first chapter! I'll update soon! Review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	2. The Lusty Month Of May

That night Erik snuck into Christine's room.

"I was wondering where you were." She smiled.

"Nothing could keep me from you." Erik said pulling her closer. "Not even an order from the king himself." For a moment they both felt guilty. Raoul was Erik's best friend and Christine's husband. Not to mention the fact that they were committing treason. But a moment later they brush the feeling away and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Christine whispered to Erik.<p>

"Morning." He said, kissing her cheek and pulling her closer.

"You should be going soon." Christine murmured.

"I know," Erik sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Milady." It was Raoul's half-sister, Morgan.

"One moment!" Christine called. She got of bed and pulled her nightgown on.

"Don't make a sound." She said to Erik as she closed the curtains that hung on her bed.

"Come in Morgan." The door opened and Morgan stepped in the room. "You're early." Christine said, trying to hide her irritation.

"Yes, His Majesty wanted me to tell you that he request that you join him and sir Erik for lunch."

"Alright thank you, Morgan."

"Your Grace," Morgan bowed her head and exited the room Closing the large wooden door behind her. Christine flung the curtains to the bed open. Erik looked up at her.

"Now," He said pulling her on top of him. "Where were we?"

"I think I remember." Christine giggled and closed the curtains around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short chapter! The next two are also going to be short )3 Sorry! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	3. And After All Had Been Said

When Christine woke up she didn't open her eyes immediately. Instead she thought of the night before. A blush spread over her cheeks. She loved Erik so much. Finally, she opened her eyes to find herself alone. She frowned and got out of bed. She slipped on her favorite dark green dress. Next to the dress she found a note.

_Dear Christine,_

_I'm sorry I left without your knowledge. I didn't want to risk Morgan coming in again. I'll see you tonight, my love. _

_Forever Yours, Erik_

Christine held the note against her heart and grinned. She heard a knock on the door. With one last glance at the note she threw the note into the fire.

"Come in!" Morgan walked into the room, focusing on Christine immediately.

"You overslept, Your Majesty." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, I was, um, tired last night." Christine replied trying not to giggle.

"His Grace requests your presence."

"Tell His Majesty that I will be there soon."

Morgan bowed her head and left.

* * *

><p>Christine ran into Erik right outside Raoul's chamber.<p>

"Your Majesty," Erik bowed.

"Erik…what are you doing here?"

"The king wanted to see me." Christine could tell he was slightly nervous. She looked at the floor and started to take a great interest in her fingernails.

Just then the doors opened.

"Chrissy! Erik! Come in!" Raoul cried cheerfully. They entered the room and sat on opposite sides of the room. And Raoul knew why.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short chapter! I the next one is longer! Once again, thank you to my wonderful beta, Clown Accomplice! Review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	4. When Everyone Goes Blissfully Astray

**Sorry! I can't believe I did that! Thanks for pointing that out! Anyway here's chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>Raoul had been the first to know that Erik and Christine were in love. At first, it had been very obvious that Christine could not stand Erik.<p>

It wasn't until after Sir Lionel had gotten hurt in a joust that Christine seemed to warm up to him. When Erik had injured Lionel a joust, he, unlike other knights, had been genuinely concerned about Lionel's health. Raoul remembered walking in and finding the two of them in a room. They weren't saying anything, but Raoul saw them exchange a look. He'd known right then. The look Christine had just given Erik was a look he'd never received. She loved him. It was clear then, it was clear now. _She loves him _pounded in Raoul's brain over and over again. Not to mention the fact that Raoul had heard the court gossip. Everyone thought that Erik and Christine were having an affair. The law, however, made it impossible for them to accuse Erik and Christine without evidence. So far they'd been careful, but it was only a matter of time…

* * *

><p>"Raoul!" It was one of his closest friends, Nadir.<p>

"Nadir, old friend, how was France?"

"Fine, but it's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home."

"How is the queen?"

"Chrissy's fine. She'd love to see you."

"And, um, how is that knight of yours, Erik, doing?" Nadir's voice seemed suspicious.

"What are you implying, Nadir?"

"Raoul, you have got to face facts. Erik and Christine are having an affair."

"I hope, for your sake, that you have evidence. To support that."

"Raoul-"

"Guards!"

"No wait! …I must have been mistaken."

Raoul nodded. "Never mind." He said to the guards.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the next chapter <em>is <em>longer. Promise! Review! **

**~Kate**


	5. The Seven Deadly Virtues

"M'lord," A guard came into the throne room. "There's a young man here to see you."

"Tell him I will see no one and to come back tomorrow." Raoul said solemnly. The guard nodded. But a few moments later a young man waltzed into the room.

"The guards said to come back tomorrow." Nadir spat at him angrily.

"I shall be busy tomorrow."

"Why you little" Nadir pulled out his sword.

"Keep away from me! I am unarmed!" The youth said, raising his hands in mock surrender

"Nadir!" Raoul interrupted. "Call the guards and tell them to remove this fool from my court."

"That's not a very kind way to treat the son of King Lot and Queen Morguase."

"You're Mordred?" Raoul asked.

"The one and only, Your Majesty."

"Welcome to Camelot." Raoul said hugging Mordred. "Leave us Nadir."

Nadir grumbled, but left.

"I've been wondering around the castle. It's quite grand! I love the way you've mixed English with French…"

Raoul grimaced, but then smiled and asked. "So what brings you here?"

"To see my brothers…Half-brothers. Oh they'll be so miserable to see me again!" Mordred laughed. "You know what they did to me once. Mother had a youth potion that took off ten years…when I was nine they gave it to me to make me negative one." Raoul laughed.

"Then why did you come to Camelot to see relatives who despise you?"

"Well, there's you, Your Majesty. A few years ago, I asked mother why King Lot despised me so? And she told me the marvelous news…he's not my father…how once when she was visiting England she met an attractive man named Raoul invited him to her room and bewitched him for the night…Is that the way the story goes, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Mordred, that's the way the story goes."

"You can imagine her surprise when later he became to King of all of England."

"Indeed. And now that you're here, what are your plans?"

"That's for you to decide Your Majesty."

"Oh yes. Here is what I suggest, you will remain in Camelot and become a Knight of the Round Table. You have youth, brains, and proper heritage much can be accomplished if you apply yourself.

"How generous of you, Your Majesty. I can think of nothing that would please be more then to gain your confidence."

"Oh I am _certain _of that." Raoul said sarcastically. "I shall be watching you carefully Mordred, very carefully. We shall see that you deserve it…tonight you shall dine with the queen and me. We'll try to get to know you better, tomorrow your training will begin, but I must warn you, Mordred, favoritism will not be shown. The right to knighthood must be earned by virtue and proper deeds."

"I shall try Your Majesty."

"No doubt you will," Raoul murmured. Mordred began to leave. "And Mordred!" He turned back around. "You will not turn your back on me." Mordred nodded and went to stand in his former spot. "And you will leave when I tell you. I'll have you know that I am a civilized man with occasional _lapses._ The phrase 'Blood is thicker then water' was invented by undeserving relatives." With that Raoul walked out. Mordred scowled. "Virtue and proper deeds, You Majesty…like what? Courage, milord? Purity and humility, mileage? Diligence? Charity? Honesty? _Fidelity? _The seven deadly virtues. No thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Just about <em>all <em>off that dialogue came from Lerner and Lowe's _Camelot. _With a few changes from my amazing beta, Clown Accomplice. Now Review! **

**~Kate**


	6. Out Of Time, Out Of Sight

_A Few Days Later_

Erik slid open the mirror that connected his and Christine's room. Inside he saw Christine sitting in a chair with her back to him. Quietly, Erik snuck up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Guess who." He said, lowering his voice an octave and giving it a rasp

"Erik you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He said with a laugh before bending to kiss her cheek.

"Erik, you can't be here right now."

"Why not?"

"Morgan is going to be here soon and-"

"Milady." It was Morgan.

"One moment!" Christine called. She pushed Erik onto the bed.

"Stay quiet." Christine whispered as she closed the curtains. "Come in, Morgan."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Morgan isn't here I'm Meg." The girl curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you, Meg…but where's Morgan?"

"No one knows. She left sometime this morning. His Majesty was quiet upset."

"Do we know where's she's gone?"

"No, Your Grace, it's as if she's vanished into thin air. The king has searched high and low for her."

"Why would she leave?"

Meg shrugged. "Some people think that she found out her lover was engaged."

"Lover?" Christine squeaked.

"Yes, some people think that she and Sir Erik were lovers."

Christine's heart stopped. "But engaged? I have not heard of Sir Erik being engaged."

"Once again, Your Grace, it is just rumor."

"Th-thank you, Meg…you may go."

"Your Grace." Meg bowed and left.

Once the door was shut Christine flung the bed curtains open.

"You have some explaining to do." She said to Erik.

* * *

><p>"Morgan!" Mordred called.<p>

"Mordred you insolent little-"

"Temper, temper, auntie dearest."

Morgan glared at him. "Why did I have to leave court?"

"The queen was planning to fire you anyway, I just preferred to spread scandal by having you run away."

"What do you mean by 'scandal'?"

"Once you were gone, I quickly started two rumors. One that you and Sir Erik were lovers, and two that he was soon to be engaged."

Morgan smiled evilly. "The Queen will go into a rage."

"Exactly." Mordred cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! Thanks to Clown Accomplice for all the help! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	7. The Silence At Last Was Broken

"Christine-"

"Get out."

"Christine, please-"

"No! You used me Erik." Tears were forming in Christine's eyes.

"Christine, it was all a lie, I swear." Erik pleaded.

Christine looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Christine, you know me! You know I would never do that to you!"

Christine said nothing for a moment. "You have to believe me, Christine, please."

She looked up at him. For the first time Christine noticed something.

"Erik,"

"Yes?"

"Why have I never seen your face before?"

Erik froze.

"Please Christine anything but that."

"Erik, if you truly love me as I love you then you have nothing to fear. If you don't show me I know you don't love me."

Erik looked down at her fearfully. The moment their eyes met he knew she was serious. He took a deep breath and slowly removed the mask.

"Alright, now you all know the plan." Mordred said to his knights. They nodded.

_Excellent, _Mordred thought. _Soon Raoul will fall and Camelot will be mine! _

His face was scarred deeply and unevenly across the right half of his face. And, what looked like raised scar tissue ran right next to his ear. Christine gasped slightly. Erik closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Erik…look at me." Christine said softly. Erik opened his eyes. Christine was smiling up at him.

"Christine how can you-" Christine pressing her lips against his cutting him off. He kissed her back and tightened his arms around her waist. Christine's arms snaked around his neck as if of their own accord.

Suddenly the door burst open. The two of them jumped apart. Several knights surrounded them.

A moment Mordred stepped into the room.

"In the name of the king I'm arresting both of you for high treason."


	8. Came To Trial

Erik grabbed his sword and stood in front of Christine.

"I'll be back," He whispered so softly that only she could hear. "Don't worry."

"Seize them!" Mordred ordered. Erik jumped out the window and clung to a nearby tree branch. Christine gasped. The guards dragged Christine into the hallway. As they took her into the dungeon Raoul entered. Christine couldn't look him the face.

"What's going on?" Raoul asked. Fear gripped his heart.

"We caught her with her lover, Your Majesty." Mordred said, his joy evident.

"Prepare a trial." Raoul said softly. The guards locked Christine in a cell.

When they were alone Mordred turned to Raoul.

"Shocking isn't it?" He said, smirking.

"Leave me, Mordred." Raoul said his voice was distant. Mordred shrugged and walked off.

Christine stared out the barred window the cell. She missed Erik. She knew why he'd left, but she still wanted him there. _What if he doesn't return? _She thought. More dark thoughts flooded her mind. She began to cry again.

Raoul sat in his throne with Excalibur leaning against the chair as he waited for the jury's decision. His eyes wondered over to Christine. She was wearing a simple black dress with her hands tied in front of her. He dark curls had been pulled back so her face was exposed. Raoul noticed she had been crying.

Finally the foreman stood. All became silent.

"Verdict," The foreman read. Raoul held his breath, praying for a miracle. "Guilty for treason against king and country. Sentence…to be burned at the stake until death."


	9. Would The King Let Her Die?

The guards took Christine back to the dungeon. She looked out the window of her cell she heard people's whispers.

"I'll wager the king himself is hoping Erik will return." One man said to another.

"Why would he have chosen five am for the queen to burn? The the world will be black and grey what time would be more ideal for Erik to come and steal her away?"

Christine gasped. Could it be true? Was Erik coming to save her?

"Nadir, what am I going to do?" Raoul asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple." A new voice said. Both men turned to see Mordred standing there. "Kill the queen or kill the law."

Raoul knew he was right. He had always wanted a system like this. Where no one could be arrested or tried without real evidence. But now if he wanted Christine to live he would have to break the law, if he let her die he would be forced to live the rest of his life with the death of his love on his shoulders. He turned to the window. They were leading Christine to the stake.

_Erik where are you? _ Raoul thought.


	10. Came The Sundown Of A Dream

The guards tied Christine to the stake. The executioner held the torch, waiting for the signal from the king.

"Raoul, the executioner is waiting for your s-signal." Nadir choked out. Raoul remained. "Raoul…"

Suddenly there was a noise that could only be identified as one thing. Hoof beats. As the sound came closer, Raoul could see it was an army. And at the head of the army was Erik. For a moment Raoul didn't know where Erik would've gotten an army on such sort notice, but then he remembered that Erik's father was Lord Edwin Destler and Lord Edwin had an army almost as large as Raoul's.

"Your Majesty!" A guard said as he rushed into the room. "Erik's army is storming the gate! Shall I double the guard?" Raoul made no reply, but looked out the window. He's eyes growing wide. "Raoul you're inviting a massacre!" The knight yelled.

"Save her Erik! Save her!" He screamed. The knight made his way back to the courtyard just as the gate burst open and Erik and his army flooded in. Raoul watched as Erik fought his way through the rush of royal guards. No one stood a chance against Erik. The body count began to rise. Erik finally made his way to the stake and cut Christine free. Erik pulled her onto his horse and the couple disappeared into the night with the army behind them.

The same knight from earlier came running back into the room.

"They're heading for the channel," He panted. "I'll make ready the army to follow. Raoul we want revenge!" The man dashed out of the room once again and down to the courtyard.

"Oh God is it all to start again?" Raoul cried. "Is my almighty fling at peace to end so soon!" When Raoul had first come into power, all anyone wanted was revenge and no one obeyed the law. Raoul had been determined to change that and he thought he had finally achieved it. "Am I back where I began!" Tears streamed down his face.

"You're table is cracking Raoul!" Mordred cried triumphantly from the courtyard. "Can you hear the timbers split?"

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the dialogue out of this chapter was from Lerner and Loewe's <em>Camelot. <em>Sorry this chapter was short! Next one is longer! **

**~Kate **


	11. Don't Let It Be Forgot

"Your Majesty all is quiet. Let us attack now while they sleep." One of the knights suggested. Raoul and his army were just outside Erik's home.

"We attack at dawn, not a moment before." Raoul ordered. The knight bowed and left. Raoul buried his face in his hands.

"He's here," A voice said. Raoul looked up and saw Erik standing with Christine.

"Were either of you hurt in the escape?"

"Untouched, Raoul." Erik murmured.

"Raoul," Christine said. "We want to return with you to Camelot. No matter what the cost. We've got to make things right."

Raoul made no response.

"This war," Erik continued. "Will do terrible harm to the table, Raoul. We must stop it now before it escalates."

"Raoul let us pay for what we have done." Christine tried.

"At the stake?" Raoul said. "No. I won't take you back I won't let you return. For what end? Justice? They have forgotten justice! They want revenge!" Tears began to stream down Raoul's face. "Revenge…the most worthless of causes…it's too late, Erik. The table is dead."

"What?" Christine looked at Raoul in disbelief.

"Over half the knights were killed in the yard. Some have escaped with Mordred to the North, I suppose, to raise an army against me and the rest are in their tents…itching for dawn, cheerful to be at war again. Those old uncivilized days return once more. Those dreadful days we thought had been put to sleep forever."

Erik stared at Raoul in disgust. "It's your wish that this dread battle go on." He accused.

"No it is not my wish!" Raoul said, rising to his feet. "It is not my wish, Erik. I-I-I," He began to cry again. "I can think of no other way to get through this but to ride the tide of events…Oh God. All we've been through only for an idea. Something you can't touch or taste…smell or feel. Something without substance, life, reality or memory."

It was right then that Raoul realized that the sky was beginning to become light again. Just then, the trumpet sounded. "Soon the charade begins," Raoul said in defeat. "You must both return to Joyous Guard."

Raoul turned to Erik and saw he was crying too. "Go," He said again. The couple turned and slowly began to walk away. "Wait, Erik." Raoul said. Erik turned back. They stared at each other for a moment then gave each other a bear hug. Erik bowed one last time to Raoul then ran off into the nearby woods. Christine stood right where she was.

"You must go too, Chrissy." Raoul choked out.

"I know." She said, but slowly made her way towards him. "So often in the past, Raoul, I would look into your eyes and there I would find forgiveness…Perhaps one day in the future it will be there again…but I won't be with you…I won't know it." She was standing in front of him now. Raoul hesitantly put his arm around her and drew her closer. "Oh Christine…" He muttered through the tears. He kissed the top of her head and took a step back. "Goodbye…my love."

"I see what I wanted to see." Christine said, giving Raoul a tiny smile then taking off into the woods after Erik.

"My… dearest...love" He sobbed when she was gone. Suddenly there was a rustling nose. Raoul turned and a young boy tumbled out of the bushes. Raoul studied him closer and realized it was a girl.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." She said, bowing. "I was searching for the sergeant of arms and got lost, I didn't wish to disturb you."

She was about six-years-old.

"Why are you here?" He asked and began to dry his eyes.

"I want to be a knight of the round table!" She said proudly. Raoul gave a watery smile.

"And why do you wish to be a knight?"

"My father was a knight." The girl said.

"And who was your father?"

"Sir Erik."

Raoul froze. He looked at the girl. She was the spitting image of Erik, without the deformity, although, she did have a small scar on the right side of her forehead. But her eyes were Christine's. Raoul remembered that about seven years ago Christine had gone on vacation. Seeing that she was the Queen of England, Raoul hadn't allowed her to travel alone. He had sent Erik with her. At the time Raoul had thought that Christine's request for a trip had been sudden and she had left very quickly. Looking at the girl in front of him, who was clearly their daughter, Raoul realized that Christine must've become pregnant and the risk of the child being deformed like it's father she had to leave Camelot.

"What's your name?" Raoul asked, finally responded to the girl.

"Gwen."

"Where are you from?"

"Nottingham."

"Nadir!" Raoul shouted. Nadir appeared in moments.

"Hand me Excalibur," Raoul ordered. Nadir disappeared into a nearby tent and then repapered with the sword in hand. He gave it to Raoul.

Raoul unsheathed the weapon. "Kneel," He told Gwen. She obeyed. Raoul touched Excalibur to each of Gwen's shoulders. "I knight thee, Lady Gwen of Nottingham."

"Thank you, Milord!" Gwen cried. She grew serious. "What do you want me to do first?"

Raoul smiled and sunk down to the girls level.

"_Each evening, from December to December,_

_Before you drift to sleep upon your cot,_

_Think back on all the tales that you remember_

_Of Camelot._

_Ask ev'ry person if he's heard the story,_

_And tell it strong and clear if he has not,_

_That once there was a fleeting wisp of glory_

_Called Camelot." _

Raoul smiled as he sung the familiar tune that he'd learned as a boy.

"_Camelot! Camelot!" _

_Now say it out with pride and joy!"_

"_Camelot!" _Gwen cheered. "_Camelot!" _

"_Yes, Camelot, my girl!_

_Where once it never rained till after sundown,_

_By eight a.m. the morning fog had flown..._

_Don't let it be forgot_

_That once there was a spot_

_For one brief shining moment that was known_

_As Camelot."_

The song ended and Gwen bowed once more to Raoul and ran off into the woods. Raoul followed at a distance. He saw Gwen run up to two people.

"Papa! Papa!" Gwen cried. "I'm a knight!"

Raoul heard Erik reply. "Really? And what's your first mission?" Christine giggled. Gwen repeated Raoul's message to her parents. They smiled and Erik picked his daughter up. The three disappeared.

"Raoul!" Nadir called. "You have a battle to fight!"

"Battle Nadir? I have won my battle and there," He pointed after Gwen. "Is my victory."

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chapter left...<strong>

**~Kate**


	12. Epilogue: For One Brief Shining Moment

Erik, Christine, and Gwen left England and went to France. A year after moving to France, Christine gave birth to twins, Marion and Robin. Two years later another son, Richard, was born. A year after Richard was born, their last daughter, Vivian, was born. And three years after that their last child, Raoul, was born.

Raoul and Mordred went to war with each other and ended up killing each other in the Battle of Camlann. Raoul and his knights had won, but many of Mordred's knights had escaped and had sworn revenge.

Every now and then, Gwen would tell her little siblings about how she met the great king. She taught them the song Raoul had sung to her.

"_Where once it never rained till after sundown!_

_By eight am the morning fog had flown!_

_Don't…let it be forgot…that once there was a spot…._

_For one brief shining moment…_

_That was known…_

_As…_

_Camelot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Awww it's over )3 Hope you guys enjoyed this story! <strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
